The Neo Justice League
by cartoon hero man man
Summary: This world was once protected by heroes the Justice League being earths prime defender but the Age of Heroes died out the Justice League along with it the Earth has been plunged into chaos this is the story of when the heroes return. New heroes, new villains, and even a new justice league


The Neo Justice League

This world was once protected by heroes the Justice League being earths prime defender but the Age of Heroes died out the Justice League along with it the Earth has been plunged into chaos this is the story of when the heroes return. New heroes, new villains, and even a new justice league

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story and I am NOT seeking to make profit from this story all characters belong to the rightful owner's blah blah blah

"I believe I speak logically when I state that Mr. Tennyson morning period must come to an end I understand his loss was traumatic and he needed time but I believe 7 years is time enough if it was not for certain circumstances I would say we should move on and leave him be seeing as he is no used to us as he is now. Unfortunately with him tied to the Lantern Core and to my understanding Mogo as well we cannot allow ourselves to waste a valuable resource. Especially one that can hinder us. As he is now Mr. Tennyson is nothing but a glaring weakness for are enemies to exploit, but if we could convince him to fight for us. He would be an immensely useful resource. we must convince Tennyson by any means necessary to work with us instead moping for 7 more years. we cannot wait anymore I know we voted and voted on either leave Tennyson alone until his ready to join us on his own free, or if we should try and convince him but I move that we put it to a vote again".

The guardians look around to each other this topic had been a heated debate since it started seven years ago it was split half them wish to convince Ben Tennyson to join them others wish to leave him to his own devices until he came to them. seven years ago Ben Tennyson had turned 18 and he is one of the few teen heroes that were being looked at by the Justice League for full membership he was a big topic across not just earth but the multiverse so having on their side was something that Appling, but now days he mostly just sat around an did nothing, or at least that's what it seems to some of the guardians others believe he has been communicating with the codon stream another member of the guardians decided to speak his mind on the subject.

"My sister we have gone over this we as whole are split on this topic it always ends in the same way. A tie which mean the subject matter is dropt and move on to the next topic to only have this conversation the next day and as it was yesterday my side of the guardians still remains absolute on their decision. Ben Tennyson is now immortal he will live as long as the Green Lantern Corps exists as long as there is a guardian as long as there is a ring as long as there is will power then Ben Tennyson will be alive just as we will be. There is no rush if it takes Mr. Tennyson a hundred years to get over the fact that he lost his entire family then let it be if it takes him another hundred years to get over the fact that he is immortal let it be. We have all the time in the world my sister. we won't need to rush this and as for your statement of him being a weakness for our enemies to exploit. if I remember correctly Sinestro had tried that very same tactic after learning that Mr. Tennyson is connected to Oa he believed killing him would in fact kill Oa and as we later learned not only would that have worked but it also would have killed all Green Lanterns anyone wearing the ring would have died and the Rings themselves would have died luckily Sinestro did something very stupid even for him.

Now like the rest of the Guardians I normally don't find pleasure in seeing a planet explode but seeing Sinestro corpse home base blown up was very satisfying. especially knowing no life was on the planet at the time. Let not forget its put all of Sinestro plans on hold. Only now has Sinestro finally put the Sinestro core back into action. 4 years of silence from Sinestro that is unbelievable a feat none of us could ever achieve he is not a weakness my sister" this of course broke out in discussion across the other guardians talking back and forth trying to decide whether or not Ben's emotional state really was a weakness. one of the few female guardians the one to start the debate earlier decided to remind the Guardians of some of the things their brother had left out "Council what are brother has forgotten to remind you of is Mr. Tennyson's willingness to allow himself to die. If you all remember Ben Tennyson was allowing Sinestro and his followers to beat him senseless hoping to die. it was not until 1 of the yellow lanterns

Insulted Bens now deceased grandfather and the fate of the organization known as the plumbers did young Mr. Tennyson take any action. If it was not for the blunder of this lantern we would all be dead". At this a council once again launched in fierce debate the same Guardian from earlier once again spoke up "but you also left out that mister Tennyson had no idea of his connection to our rings or Oa. There's something else that we've all been leaving out this conversation if what you wish to do is correct statements that we have side without all the information. Allow me to remind us all of something we have not talked about since the beginning of these debates. the cause of ben Tennyson current state 7 years ago. We ordered the shutdown of 1 of ours side projects a project we had dubbed the plumbers. the idea was ordinary people doing police work throughout the galaxy basically they worked as ground enforcement for the lanterns.

We created them so the lanterns would have someone to talk to who knew law and what was happening in the area when they got on the ground. Since there is only one lantern for a sector we believe having a ground force in there sector would help the Green Lanterns Maintain order. Unfortunately where it did work to a degree there was also many instances where the plumbers worked against us and cussed more trouble than good. so we saw it as a failure which in many aspects it was so we did the sensible thing and shut it down. In doing so of course many honorable men and women lost their job. Now on most planets since the plumbers we're basically local law enforcement they just change uniforms and became in charge of only local enforcement.

Unfortunately for some planets such as Earth the plumbers were mostly secretive. Some of the plumbers were able to get into military operations but not all them where. One of these people was Kevin Levin. this young man came to us for reinstatement, which of course was standard protocol for those who could not find jobs no their home planet. we had offered them possible jobs in other communities that would take them. We had not thought to check Mr. Levin galactic criminal record and sent him to the planet Kar'Shr unfortunately he was on their criminal database and since we had took all plumber tech, as it was paid for by us.

They could not see the pardon he had of all crimes committed when he was part of the team known as the routers he had done a standard black ops abduction. unfortunately the laws are very strict and as I stated since they cannot see his pardon he was executed for his crime but this young man was not alone his new wife was with him Ben's cousin Gwendolyn and as Kar'Shr law states. If one member of the family commit a crime all must be punished in the same fashion as his legal Gwen winds up also being executed. This happened within 2 months of the shutdown of the plumbers and of course young Mr. Tennyson was rightfully upset but luckily for us he did not blame the guardians he understood galactic protocol. he knew that we did not wish for his cousins death and that it was a tragic accident.

Unfortunately something else we did not taking in account was to provide protection for retired plumbers. Very few lanterns have you ever reached an age when they cannot function properly but those that have we've always provided some form of bodyguards. To keep people from killing them in their advanced age, young Mr. Tennyson asked us to do the same for his grandfather. We did not believe it was prudent we believed it would have been a waste of resources. We did not believe Max Tennyson's life was in any danger believing he did not make a very large impact in the grand scheme of things, we were wrong. Not long after Kevin and Gwendolyn's death max followed he was killed by mercenary band known as the negatives. They were a group of dangerous criminals mostly consisting of criminals that max or one of his grandchildren had put in jail they were hired buy a Man who's political career was ruined by max Tennyson after he arrested him for attempted assassination on another political candidate. Unfortunately as was stated the mercenary band already hated the Tennyson's not only did they take on this mission fairly cheap they decided to take out the rest of the Tennyson family. Setting a bomb at Gwendolyn funeral the timing was perfect for them as it took in them awhile to send the body back to Earth they had refused to send Kevin's as well since he was the perpetrator they would burn it as was custom to their people. and as I'm sure the council remembers it took us to convince them to send Greenland's body back to Earth unfortunately by that point in time the negatives have found out where the funeral was going to be and set a bomb which of course then exploded killing max Tennyson and the rest of his family the only survivor was one Ben Tennyson who is out doing us a favor to return us for getting Gwen's body back to Earth.

If I remember correctly he was doing a political mission with the incursion empire. Remarkably even after that he's still trust us enough to believe it was not our fault and there was nothing we could do and he's still did missions for us. The only person that stayed in his life constantly was Kai Greene his then fiancé. Now do I need to remind you it was us who severed that bond? We had believe Kai Greene a danger so we secretly took Ben Tennyson and moved him to Oa and in this time he was unconscious for 2 months.

in this time we had look to see if there was any way to give are lanterns the extra power they needed by adding the abilities of the Omnitrix. We had discovered Omnitrix was tied to something called the codon stream so we tried to forcefully move it on to mugo. Which had worked and unbelievably is also had given Ben Tennyson the ability to use the light of willpower once we realized this we tried to quickly bind him to the Lantern Core. So we did not have a possible rogue lantern. It would also give us control of the Omnitrix.

Unfortunately as seems to be the running scheme of things we had not done all of our research we had no idea Mr. Tennyson was 1/4 Anodite. In the process of trying to bind his Anodite heritage was forcefully unlocked. Since we had no idea that he was part energy being we began a process that would have killed a normal Anodite. The last time we tried to bind a Anodite they died in the most painful way possible. As they are made of light the lantern just consumes them. We had thought of using a being who is part Anodite before but if they possessed even the smallest bit of spark they would die. Mr. Tennyson did have a little bit of the spark in him and in all rights should have died, but instead of consuming him the light merged with him becoming part of his very being which also of course turned him immortal. as long as there is willpower there will be Mr. Tennyson at least that is our belief we know he cannot age.

we have witnessed that he may be able to be hurt but we are not certain if he would be able to regenerate or no.t as we know now he does not age the reason we have not wished to rush this subject and we have not wish to speak to him because it'd be very easy for Mr. Tennyson to blame. Even after he realize we almost killed him he still was willing to forgive us. He laughed and said what was that earthling phrase don't look a gift horse in the mouth he saw the light as a new gift, something you could use to help people.

Know he was angry when he realized he's been out for 2 months but he got over it very quickly. He asked us send him back to kai Greene we had to inform him that in his two months of unconsciousness she had been looking all over space for him. She had found out that we had took him and she is desperate to get him back she created a team of angry people who were mad at us because of the plumber shutdown. And they have been labeled terrorists of the galaxy. Ben had asked us to let him go and talk to her we had allowed him his request. upon finding miss green she had been changed drastically in those two months she had become unstable upon seeing ben she and tried to convince him to join her as her king she was convinced that are political way of doing things was wrong she believed the only way to keep people safe to keep things right was under one ruler namely her. Many of the people that followed her already called her such. Ben had to try to talk her out of it. To stop the whole thing she was convinced that we had brain washed him. she was further convinced when he used the light of willpower to stop her. After her escape from prison she had started to gain people to free her husband as she calls Mr. Tennyson from our control.

and from the last report of our spies in the camp it seems now that they refer to kai green as the Queen or the all mother well they refer to Mr. Tennyson simply as God or father of us all after a dispute with Kai Greene young Mr. tension finally snapped he calmly walked in to the Green Lantern Corp base. Forcefully teleported all Green Lanterns out of the facility and then proceeded to blow that section up and then he flew off to Mogo. Where he has been since, now I know you believe that talking to him is the best option I have seen what he did to the Sinestro Corps for belittling his family I would hate to see what he could do to us for being a cause of his family's death".

After hearing his rent it seemed as the seven year tie would finally be broke but just as it would seem the vote would be conclusive the same woman good been arguing to talk to Ben this entire time spoke one more time. "fear you wish us to work on fear of what he can do you stay in yourself that he was a kind man you were one of the principal people who wanted him as a lantern have you lost your trust in him we have tried your way for 7 years for 7 years with left him alone we haven't once tried to talk to him since he has left just once is all we ask we have reached a tie 7 years one time if he says no will leave him alone that is all we ask"

after a brief discussion the Guardians have finally decided to talk to young Mr. Tennyson "so it is decided and sister since you were so adamant on this discussion you will be the to try and convince him" as she was about to respond a voice entered into her mind, into all of the Guardians mind "that will not be necessary Ben will work for you though he has his own conditions he wishes to speak to about if you agree we will teleport you here" the Guardians quickly recognize the voice as Mogo they were surprised that Ben was open to working for them though they were suspicious of the terms. The female guardian wish to be the one to negotiate with him. It seemed the issue was not of convincing him but making sure his demands or conditions as he called them were reasonable

"my fellow Guardians I wish to be the one to speak with youngest unison on his conditions if you allow me since I was already appointed the spokesperson of our future meeting" after a quick discussion it was allowed "Mogo we wish to be taken to Mr. Tennyson". With that a green light envelop them all as the green light faded did not see the scrawny teenage boy they had expected. instead they saw young man with a muscular body standing in front of them he was wearing a black and white jumpsuit that was tight fitting, he is also wearing a belt that had the plumbers old insignia on it he seem to be wearing what appeared to be to metal gauntlets that started from his shoulder all the way down covering his fingers they both had the plumber symbol on the back of his hand. they were quite surprised to be honest they were not expecting the young man have changed so much since they last saw him 4 years ago, they can only assume the gauntlets that a now wore where the Omnitrix "well you guys look surprised hahaha what you really thought I stay cooped up on a plane for 7 years No I've been to a lot of training. I've also been waiting for you guys to come meet me. Know look I'm going to be completely honest I don't like you, I don't like you at all, but I understand that you are needed in this universe. and that you're actually a good thing so I'm not going to do anything reckless, hahaha Gwen would be so shocked I just said that, but it's the truth and just like normal people you guys made mistakes your mistakes ruined my life and to be honest if it wasn't for me being tied to your whole lantern thing and of course forcefully removing the codon stream and placing it on my friend Mogo here. I would have left years ago and hope someone had burn your blue butts to the ground lucky for you my grandpa always taught me if you have a responsibility make sure you carry it out.

I will work for you guys on the three conditions 1 I become protector of my home sector cuz I've been looking at the news out there and whoever you got in charge of that sector sucks because there a lot of problems going on everything is just going wrong, so I want to replace him. Cuz I want to keep my home sector safe. I wish to spend a minimum 3 years there. Is this condition acceptable to the Guardians?"

In all honesty this was more than acceptable to the Guardians. They knew that their current lantern in that sector was doing a bad job and they wish to replace him. But they didn't have anyone who wanted the assignment or even willing to take it. That sector had been come known as the cursed sector and anyone who worked it ended up becoming put in extreme danger. People believed you either became one of the greatest people in existence or you died. They were hoping that ben would agree to work there in the first palace. So the Guardians quickly agreed to this condition "and the other conditions." the guardian quickly ask after she remembered Ben telling them he had 3 conditions. Ben couldn't help but smile at the Guardian her quick wit at remembering that they're where more conditions we the other guardians had seem to forget of them reminded him a bit of Gwen "ha smart of you to remember I have two more conditions one is, I wish to make my own lantern corps" this of course had the Guardians immediately only defensive trying talking Ben out of it and of course as the one mediating the meeting the female guardian quickly spoke up

"Mr. Tennyson you must understand why we would object to this." "I know but hear me out they will still be part of the Green Lantern Corp an still be under you, but they would subcategory a special forces if you will. is it like I said I haven't been sitting on my ass this hole time. These gauntlets were made by me a with the help of Mogo and of curse azimuth truth is this gauntlets are a symbiotic living being, matter of fact this isn't even their base form"

Ben seemed to close his eyes for a second when his eyes quickly opened an oddly enough they had the Omnitrix is symbol in them finally Ben spoke "the battle is done the war has been won go back into a form where no damage can be done war is over, piece is here rest my dear friend until the war song is sung again" with that the gauntlets turned into a green slime and moved up ben are where they slowly turned into two identical rings one on each hand. "I also have a few extra of these rings 5 to be exact now before you start worrying I know you guys heard about the albedo situation right now lucky for you guys your experiment did more good than harm. Thanks to being tied to the lantern. The person with the Alpha Omega ring can accept and deny people access to the codon stream.

unfortunately there was also the fact I needed to be able distribute how many people get access to how many aliens an which aliens they have access to. that's where my second ring comes from. The keepers ring is this I access and maintain the codon stream what goes in it and what comes out that will be the job of the keeper". The female guardian felt complexed most people would just put both powers in 1 ring it made more sense at least to her. "Why not just put both Powers in one ring", Ben answered quickly he'd been anticipating this question "simple I was afraid. What if someone eventually got one of these rings and they became corrupted. Then he has too much power they be able to control everything. this way they have system of checks and balance the keepers to keep the alphas in control and yes I mean to say that with an s as more than one alpha and keepers keep the keepers in control more Rings will be created but as of now there are only two and I hold both only because I have not found some I trust as the keeper"

At first the female Guardian was shocked at his answer but after a minute of thinking she had to admit it was a wise decision. she decided to ask him one more question before they decided whether or not they will allow it "you said that this would be a special forces a subgroup it is already obvious that will still maintain the willpower but what will their jobs be what is it that we need a special groups for we already see to the safety all groups under authority" "that's exactly it only in registered sectors the unnumbered sectors. Sectors people don't go to the sectors is under people like Sinestro Corp we will not be under your flag most people won't even be able to tell that we are Green Lanterns we can push into uncharted territories without getting into too much legal trouble."

they understood what Ben was offering them so they talked amongst themselves and they came to a decision "Ben Tennyson your idea of a special forces has been approved we wish you to state this new forces name how you go about finding people to wear your new rings" Ben smiled he had practice this little speech a lot mugo had teased him about for the last 2 years "well damn my special forces will be called the Omni core we pledge to fight for that which you cannot fight. We will go into the deepest darkest depths of space and go where no light has ever touched before. My rings will find those few true heroes. they have the willpower to move on the hope to stand they will have compassion to love their enemy an have love to move them forward they use fear as a motivation not a deterrent and aggression just feeds them to want to fight on .my ring will find survivors, warriors, everyday Jose it will find anyone and everyone with a heart of a true hero so how's that sound haha I work on that for about two years"

to be honest she was shocked but quickly gaining her bearings if want the Guardian remember was true he said he still had one more condition "Mr. Tennyson what is your last condition" Ben laughed at the Guardians constant use of his last name "oh come on you call me Ben we will be working together pretty soon my final condition is simple I want to know the name of the woman I'm speaking to" if the last request shock them this one completely befuddled them "why would you wish to know something as unimportant as my name" ben laughed at Guardian the odd logic to him knowing someone's name was fairly important "hahaha it's a weird human thing we like knowing who were talking to" in all honesty she almost forgotten her name it took a little bit to remember it but when she's finally had it in her head she spoke "they once called me La'ra" ben smiled and stuck out his hand to the now named La'ra "nice to meet you La'ra I'm Ben Tennyson how may I help you" she hastily took his hand in hers and then almost out of nowhere a request came to mind.

"Mr. Tennyson I mean Ben I would like to be the Omni copes personal garden" to say everyone there was shocked was understatement. Ben look like his jaw was about to hit the grown " ok didn't see that coming, but sure that be great. not to sound mean or anything but why" be honest La'ra thought about it for a while but she really couldn't come up with a good reason not one that was completely honest she mainly did it on a whim but she couldn't say that in front of the other guardians it would never be approved. so she quickly thought of a reason to convince Ben and the guardians in one fell swoop

" Mr. ten- Ben now that there is a subgroup will need the leader to represent it when we have our discussions and debates on what and how we spend the money on the lantern corps. Now will have to decide if to send the money to the main branch or your Special Forces task and then we have to find out how much goes where also will have to divide the missions and see which mission is in need of your specific Groups skill set. not to mention all the other protocols and debates an meeting you will be expected to attend" in all honesty Ben look like he's about to break down in tears at the thought of attending all those meetings in all honesty a good bit of the Guardians look like they were actually about to show emotions shockingly enough. La'ra finally took pity on them "that is why of course I offered my services as your guardian that way I can do all of that in your place" in almost an instant ben had picked up the tiny blue guardian and swung her in his arms around and around her hair was flying everywhere she keep trying to get ben to put her down and stop saying "thank you" over and over again ben finally stopped and put her on the ground the Guardians circled La'ra and stated to chant "though once a servant of will you serve its main house no more yet still bathed in the light of green you move to the lesser house let your new home be seen in your eyes" the green light came from Ben's ring striking La'ra in the heart at first Ben was really worried about her afraid he had hurt her he rushed over to her and pulled her eyes no longer had the Green Lantern symbol but instead the symbol of the Omnitrix.


End file.
